1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices that clean items such as chandelier crystals and jewelry. More particularly, it relates to a device that sprays hot water to clean the item, followed by drying the item with a flow of ambient air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the use of adhesives to bond crystals on jewelry, crystal figurines and the like, a new method of cleaning is needed. Currently there are two methods to professionally clean these items: 1) pressured steam and 2) ultrasonics.
The steam cleaning method is problematic because the heat of the steam softens the adhesives and presents a safety hazard when operating the equipment. Moreover, the pressure of the steam can detach the crystals.
The ultrasonic method is also problematic because the heat and cavitation can cause the bonds to weaken, break, or both. Chemicals used in current methods also weaken or break the adhesive bond. Finally both methods require a second step, i.e., drying with a cloth after cleaning. This drying method is limited to those surfaces where a cloth or fingers can fit. Accordingly, not all surfaces are dried.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed structure could be provided.